Jake and Cassie - Ever After (The Secret Circle)
by Stupendously Good
Summary: Hello lovely readers! For all of you, who like me just can't get enough of Jake and Cassie from The Secret Circle (that was cruelly taken from us), here is a series of sweet and steamy one-shots into the future of our favorite couple of witches. To understand all the content in these one-shots, I highly recommend you read my previous book 'Jake and Cassie make love'
1. A little break

**Hello readers! Here is a little something for you guys, who just can't get enough of our favorite witches from th hit TV show 'The Secret Circle'.**

6 years down the line Jake and Cassie have been married for 4 years.

In Jake and Cassie's bedroom the only sounds are of heavy panting mixed with sensual moans as both Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong try to get to their sexual peak.

C: (chest heaving) Jake baby...we need to... aaggr...hurry

J: (slows down his thrusts) You sure? You love when I take my time

C: (panting) That's a distant memory now Mr. Armstrong. I am serious Jake...we need to...(thrust)...aahhh just like that...(thrust) hurry babe

J: (groaning) I know babe...I am..

C: (panting) You feel so good...love having you inside me

J: Fuck Cas! Love when you get dirty with me...keep pushing me babe and see what happens

C: (eyes starring up at her husband) What? Will you fill me with your hot delicious cum?

Jake thrusts himself harder then faster into her hot wet shealth trying to get them to orgasm together but with Cassie's dirty talk he doesn't think he can hold it in much longer.

Their bodies are glistening with sweat from thier love making. Cassie envelopes her arms around Jake's shoulders trying to pull him closer to her as he changes his angle trying to hit all her sweet spots.

C: (heavy panting) Jake...oh...right there...you know my body so well...Jaaakkke...I am almost...there

Jake nods in acknowledgement of his wife's request as he continues to plummet his manhood into her depths. Cassie clutches into his shoulders screaming his name as her walls grip him tightly as she finds her release.

Feeling her powerful vice like grip on him pushes Jake to grunt out he name just before he spill his hot seed into her in waves. He slows down the thrusting till he is completely spent. He falls on top of her relaxing his body as his face is burried in the nape of her neck.

Just as they are getting off the euphoria of being intimate with each other they hear the engine of a car come through their driveway.

C: Oh god there comes the other woman Jake you need to get off me

J: (kisses her forehead) Cassie I love that you have accepted your place in this situation

Cassie smiles lovingly at Jake as he pulls out of her while kissing her lips before he moves to put on his tshirt and pants that are astrew around their room. While Cassie makes her way to the loo to wash up. Jake starts walking down the stairs just as the door is opening with a set of keys.

He falls to his knees with open arms as his face brightens up while Fiona Sarah-Amelia Armstrong their one and a half year old daughter waddles over to Jake slurring "Dadda" as he picks her up swinging her towards him making her laugh out loud. Then as he carries her peppering her with kisses she puts her head on his shoulders melting into him like a warm chocolate chip on a freshly baked cookie.

Royce is holding the hand of Llyod Royce Armstrong his three year old great grandson who looks exactly like Jake as a toddler. Once Cassie comes down the steps Fiona tries to throw her little body in Cassie's direction urging her mother to take her. Cassie carries Fiona kissing her all over then blows warm air on Fiona tummy causing her to giggle hysterically. While Llyod takes advantage of his father's newly freed hands to run right into Jake's chest.

J: I missed you too big guy

L: Daddy great gramps made us chocolate banana pancakes for breakfast

C: (Arched eyebrow) Oh really did he now? Chocolate for breakfast...hmm

R: (shrugs shoulders) What? I am not allowed to spoil my great grandkids who knows how long I will be around

C: (narrows her eyes while smiling) Oh don't you pull that guilt stuff with me Grandpa Royce

L: He is not Grandpa Mommy he is great grandpa remember?

C: Yes Ofcourse Llyod he is great grandpa to you but to Dad and me he is just Grandpa okay?

L: (pouts) No he is great grandpa

C: (smiles) Okay sorry I will call him by that name in front of you so you are not confused

J: Thanks Grandpa Royce for taking the kids

R: My pleasure. I hope you two enjoyed yourselves without the little ones

Cassie blushes as she focuses her attention on both her kids hugging them tightly then kissing them all over.

J: (smirks) We managed to stay entertained

R: Okay I should head into town I have a meeting with some of the elders this afternoon.

J: I can drive you there I'm sure you must be tired taking the kids for a whole day

R: That would be great Jake

J: Lloyd you want to come with us?

L: Yaay boys team!

Jake picks up little Llyod taking him to use the bathroom before he heads out with Royce. The Armstrong men have a good time driving into town singing French songs on Grandpa Royce's insistence.

 **Who wants more?**

 **Feedback is love ❤️ and inspires more frequent posts. More love means another post.**


	2. Playmat

**Hi lovely readers. Another one-shot into the future lives of our sweet witches. Some mushy love some steaminess.**

 **Chapter is rated T but has some M parts. Will highlight for safety**.

Cassie is on the ground with Lloyd their son helping them fix the foam alphabet mat that Fiona had previously destroyed upsetting him tremendously. Jake takes Fiona away so the battling brother and sister can calm down apart from each other. Cassie is dressed in a casual plum tank top and short black satin shorts.

L: Mommy how much longer till we are done?

C: Soon darling lets see now that we have almost put the entire mat down we just need to fill in the missing pieces

L: (squeaks in delight) Yaay! Mommy you are the best mommy in the whoal world

Jake enters with a sleeping Fiona in his arms

J: (lightly scolds) Can you guys keep it down? Fiona is sleeping

L: Shuush mommy we have to be quiet, baby Fifi is sleeping

C: (giggles) Shuush!

Jake puts Fiona down for a nap then he walks back into the playroom which is in the basement to watch Cassie play with Lloyd. He smirks as he watches Cassie bent down on all fours trying to finish fixing the pieces of the floor mat

J: Hey

C: Hey (turns to her son) Llyod it's nap time, come let me put you down in your room

L: No! Daddy I want you to put me for nap time

J: Sure I can tuck you in for nap time

C: Lloyd give mommy a hug

He runs over to grip his mom tightly as she kisses his head then bolts over to his dad running straight into his arms

C: Jake honey don't forget to put on thier video monitors

J: Okay see you down here in a few?

C: I need a nap too

J: (winks) Wait for me

Fifteen minutes later Jake walks into the basement to find Cassie struggling to finish the pieces because while a playful Llyod hid some in his truck. Jake watches her bending on all fours crawling pushing her head down against the mat trying to look for the remaining piece he can't resist her sexy butt that is pointing at him, he doesn't want to hide the building desire for her.

J: Want some help?

C: (oblivious to his heated gaze) Yeah I think I need it, I still have no idea where he has hidden the pieces, maybe in his truck?

J: (smirks) Look under the couch again

C: I did already

J: (raspy tone) Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?

C: (confused) Huh?

Cassie turns around to see Jake has stripped out of his shorts wearing only his boxers and a loose white tshirt which he is yanking off his body with a smirk on his face.

C: (light bulb face) Oh

J: (taking off his tshirt) Oh is right

Cassie wiggles her butt enticing him to come to her then takes off her scrunchie so her hair is free flowing no longer constrained by a pony tail. Pushing her butt up while stretching out seductively on the mat she asks

C: Is this what has you all hot and bothered Mr. Armstong?

J: Why yes Mrs. Armstrong

C: (teasing tone) On the children's mat? You are a sick little puppy

J: A sick puppy you love (smirking) and nothing about me little as you well know

C: Is that what you were smirking at every time you walked in this room?

Jake smiles getting behind her grabbing her hips as he rubs his erection against her butt eliciting a low moan from his wife. Then he mounts over her caressing her breasts as he kisses her neck

J: (whispering) I want you now Cas

C: Let's move to the couch it took me forever to put this mat together and there are still some pieces missing, I am not doing it again

J: (pouts) Fine couch

C: Do you have the video monitor for both rooms? You know incase they get up

J: Yes! I think we have atleast thirty minutes maybe even fourty five

Jake grabs Cassie by the waist making his way to the couch. Once they are almost there he tosses her onto the couch causing her to bounce a little

C: (chuckles) Okay Casanova a little desperate to get going today?

 **M rated part starts here**

Jake still standing besides the couch pulls off her shorts to see her baby blue underwear which he hastily pulls off as well eliciting another excited moan from Cassie. She tries to grab his hair looking to pull him down into a kiss but he is focused on getting her completely naked. He pulls the hem of the tank top pulling it up then over her head exposing her perky hardened nipples to him. He groans at the sight of his wife, gorgeous as ever then pulling off his own boxers as he gets in between her legs.

J: I love you Cas I want you so much. How did we go from sex three or four times a day to maybe once a week?

C: (giggles) It's called being parents, working parents at that. Let's do this before they wake up

J: Okay! You are so hot Mrs. Armstrong

C: Glad you still think so Mr. Armstrong, you are smoking too (winks)

Spreading her legs further Jake kisses Cassie passionately as he grabs his throbbing member then slowly pushes his way inside her warm depths eliciting another pleasured moan from her. They have made love a millions times over but it still never gets old, the passion between them burns brightly as it did when they magically ignited the fireplace at the lake house.

Setting a rythm they both love their bodies move in perfect synchrony, each one of them kissing, nipping, caressing, groping, moving harmoniously knowing exactly how to give the other maximum pleasure, something only time and practice would allow.

C: (panting) Jake I love you baby, I need you so much

J: (cupping her face) I am in my favorite place in the whole world right now.

C: Oh really? The basement?

J: (raspy voice) No not the basement, inside you! I love being inside my wife it is my favorite place in the whole world

Hearing his words sparks Cassie's desire even more causing her to tighten her walls gripping Jake's thrusting member

J: (groans) Fuck Cas you know what that does to me

C: (panting) Do it! I love you Jake

After a few long deep thrusts Jake's primal nature needs to be satiated, something only his wife can give him which only makes him love her more. He moves at a punishing pace causing loud guttural cries from Cassie which he muffles by sticking his tongue down her throat. Having him possess her completely with his mouth and cock throws Cassie over the edge. She pushes her fingers deep into his back then bites his lower lip hard as she cums around him screaming his name.

C: (chest heaving) Jake cum inside me, fill me up. I need you. I am yours...only yours Jake

J: God I want to get you pregnant again when you talk like that

C: (panting) Oh yeah?

Her orgasm ripples while her tight sheath squeezes him causing him to pump his hot cum into her in waves. As he erupts he whispers in her ear

J: (low gruntal tone) I want to get you pregnant again...you (thrust) are (thrust) mine (final thrust)

 **M rated part over back to T**

Both thier bodies go limp as they bask in the after glow of thier intense love making. While Jake is still on top nuzzling in his wife's neck he gently pulls out of her telling her

J: I was serious you know Cas, I want to have another baby with you

C: Really? Two kids under five isn't enough to keep your hands full?

J: Cassie I love knowing that a part of me is always inside you. I love when you are carrying my babies inside you

C: (questioning) You are serious?

J: I love you I want a big family, I always have...(pauses) well truthfully ever since I met you, once we got together, I knew I would have a family with you

C: We have a perfect family honey. A boy, a girl...

J: One more? (Coaxing tone) Please get off your birth control

C: Jake I will need to think about it. They are a lot of work

J: I know but Grandpa Royce helps out, he loves being around them. And Ofcourse there is Issac who wants the kids to move in with him and Lagertha so he can feel like a dad

C: Well when you are off at your Historical Society Symposiums I am with the kids alone. It can get a bit overwhelming

J: That's why they have god parents calls Diana or Greyson, you know they love baby sitting

C: (ponders) Another little one huh?

J: (moves over so he can spoon her on the couch) Take your time to think about it, but when you look at those two darling faces of our gorgeous babies I think you will see things my way

C: (smirks) So confident huh?

J: (cheeky smile) Ah-ha

C: Llyod does look exactly like you did when you were a toddler

J: Grandpa Royce said the same thing. Lloyd told me Royce Ruffles his hair sometimes even calling him Jake

C: Yeah well when he is the spitting image of you what do you expect?

J: Wait! But you were a tiny baby then you could not possibly remember what I looked like. There is no way you remember, right?

C: That is true I don't remember from my childhood. (turns to face him) Jake I've never told you this before but when I saw toddler Jake, I mean you at the boatyard fire through your memories something inside me melted. I just wanted to carry you, keep you safe, bring you out of the boat back home with me, I wanted to protect you and some part of me knew right then you were the one for me. Now when I look at Lloyd I sometimes feel that seeing you that day was like looking at a glimpse into my future our further together. I love you so much

J: Gosh Cassie that is the sweetest thing you have said to me

C: This is why I love you so much you have the biggest heart and it belongs to me

There is a little sound coming from the monitor, when Jake looks at it he sees his little angel Fiona moving around in her crib looking for a way to get out.

J: Well there is our fiesty Fiona determined as ever to climb out of the crib, she gets that from you Cas. Her unwavering determination is enduring as much as it is frightening

C: I'll go get her before she succeeds

Cassie starts to put her clothes on as does Jake who is working at a much slower pace to get dressed. When Cassie is off the couch Jake reaches over to playfully smack her ass

C: (surprised) Ow wee! What was that for?

J: For being so damn irresistible. If you point that ass at me again I'm going to take you from behind and I don't care where we are

Cassie smiles walking up the stairs before she turns the door to get out of the basement she tells Jake

C: Fine! I think one more would be just perfect

J: (gleaming) Really?

C: Are you sure you are a history professor and not in sales?

J: (gleaming at his victory) Love you Cas

 **Feedback is love let me know if you enjoyed this one-shot.**


	3. Nature's Potion

**Hi my lovely readers. Another one-shot into the future lives of our sweet witches. Tons of mushy love.**

 **Chapter is rated T**

Jake goes to university for free to complet his Bachelorette and accelerated Masters in History. Cassie gets her bachelorette degree in Chemistry, her experience interning with her chemistry professor in high school proves to be extremely useful.

The professor likes Cassie so much she offers her a chance to make a bit extra money by helping her with her own business. Cassie learns all that she can about using her knowledge of chemistry to make products soaps, hand liquids, lotions etc...

After about 4 years of being an apprentice, Cassie starts her own business making beauty and bath products using natural ingredients grown either in the farm house given to Jake or in local farms in or around Chance Harbor.

Diana has followed in her fathers footsteps and after a grueling three months of studying for her LSAT she is finally a lawyer. Diana helps Cassie legally set up her business, Cassie focuses on making the best most luxurious enviromentally friendly body and bath products while Jake and Greyson give her the start up money for her business.

C: Are you sure we can afford this Jake?

J: I think you are really smart and talented with the products that you make. I'm giving you the money because I believe in you, I trust you know what your doing. The fact that your products are 100% recyclable will attract alot of nature lovers, conservationists and hipsters.

C: That's true. Maybe I should ask Melissa for her help marketing my products. Afterall her Marketing and Communications degree should be really helpful with that.

J: Yes do that, you know she would love to help.

C: Jake thanks for trusting me with your money. I know this is pocket change for Greyson but I sincerely appreciate you guys believing in me and allowing me to pursue my dreams without worrying about investors.

J: Cass Greyson is a smart businessman, he knows a good investment when he sees one. Besides if this turns out to be a viable business I am staying home with the kids. I can be a kept man...you know

C: Sure you'll stay at home with the kids for exactly two days after that you'll be begging to go to work just so you can interact with other adults. I'm glad I was able to have flexible hours with my job when the kids were born.

J: That's the only thing you took from everything I said before?

They chuckle then it turns into contagious uncontrollable laughter.

C: Thanks for always believing in me. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with and I can be stubborn at times. But I love you Jake, you are my rock you make me want to be the best that I can be everyday for you, for our kids, for our future.

J: Right back at you babe

C: That's all your going to say?

J: You put it so well, I can't complete with that now. But you know what I can do?

C: Oh no don't give me that look you are not going to try to get out of this conversation by making love to me. I'm not falling for...

Cassie can already feel her expert lovers hands playing with her as he undresses her while he gloats underneath the sheets. She smirks knowing he is going to make her forget any converstion they were in the middle of in the next few minutes...make that seconds.

 **Aren't they still adorable? I am thinking of doing a wedding sequence for these two, but it has to be just right. Short Chappie but didn't want you to wait. A longer chapter comes next...**


End file.
